Sea Spawn Book 1
by SeaOfWisdom
Summary: Alex. 13-year-old girl who finds out she is a whole lot more abnormal than she thought. How is a 13-year-old supposed to juggle all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**I Ride a Flying Horse**

I shut the car door behind me and started heading towards my new school, Johnney Dames Middle School. I didn't like the sound of my 8th school in 6 years. I've been thrown out of every single one I've ever set foot in for simple things like that weren't even my fault like exploding classrooms and overflowing water fountains. I probably should introduce myself. I'm Alexandria De Cruz, for now if my stepdad doesn't die and my stepmom doesn't marry someone else. I'm 12-years-old and I have ADHD and dyslexia. My 'actual' dad disappeared before I was born leaving me and my mom to the mercy of my stepdad. Then my mom had to go and get herself killed leaving me with my drunk stepdad and my stepmom who thinks I commit crimes by breathing. Oh, and to add to that, the few times I decide to trust someone they have to go and betray me.

Anyway, back to the real world. So, I was walking up the steps of my new school praying to some kind of god, if I believed in them, that I wouldn't blow up another school. I walked in to come face to face with a gangly looking teenager with a wispy goatee and a terrible case of acne. He looked at me like I had dropped down from space and shot him with a gun. Then, finally, he put on a weird kind of smile and said, "Hi".  
"Hi?" I said, not sure how to react.  
"Uh…..what's your name?" he asked.  
"Alexandria," I said through gritted teeth. I hated my name.  
"Why do you sound like you want to kill me?" he asked.  
"Um…..no it's my name. I hate it."  
"Um….ok," he said and then ran off down a corridor. _Wonderful _I thought. Another school with more weirdoes.

I figured out where the library was. Funny I could figure that out but I couldn't figure out how to solve a math problem. I pulled out a book from a shelf and started reading. Somehow, my ADHD or dyslexia never acted up when I was reading something interesting. I was really into the book when I heard a growl behind me. I thought it was just my imagination…until I heard it again. I turned and saw two killer sharp fangs, I swear, an inch from my face. I backed up until I was against a bookshelf. What I did next was so stupidly ingenious; I should be in the Guinness Book of World Records. Instead of running or at least calling for help like a sensible person would, I smacked it square on the snout with a Chemistry textbook. It fell unconscious at my feet. Footsteps came from behind me. I turned, book in hand. There was a girl who looked around 16 or 17 with blond hair and stormy gray eyes accompanied by the weirdo who ran down the corridor. The girl's mouth hung open as she looked at the beast lying on the floor. She walked up and stabbed it with what looked like a bronze dagger. I watched as it melted into shadows which disappeared quickly. The girl studied me with her grey eyes making me feel like a suspect in a lineup. "You hit the hellhound?" she asked.  
"I hit the _what?_"  
"The hellhound. You know that huge dog."  
"Oh," I said, "Well, unless bookshelves have arms I'm pretty sure I was the only one in here capable of hitting anything."  
"Ok...your name's Alexandria right?"  
I glared at her.  
"Oh right sorry," she said quickly, "Alex right?"  
I heard footsteps coming towards us. The blond girl looked in that direction and grabbed my wrist. She started pulling me towards the window.  
"Grover, we need to get out of here. _NOW!_" she said.  
The weirdo ran after us. He opened the window and climbed out looking suspiciously like a mountain goat. The blond followed.  
"Come on!" she said.  
I heard the library door opening and saw a crowd of adults, headed by the principal coming towards me.  
"Alex, come on," the blond persisted.  
I took a deep breath and climbed out.

I hit the sidewalk running. I followed the blond and the weirdo as they turned a corner into a dark alley. The weirdo, who the blond called 'Grover', whistled. I heard the beating of wings and looked up. Seriously, it was one of those, 'It's a plane, it's a bird, it's Superman!' moments. Only it wasn't Superman. It was, or they were since there were three of them, what looked like horses with wings. They landed with a whoosh.  
"_Hey boss's sis! Sup!"  
_ "Oh…k. Is that horse talking to me?" I said. The blond turned to me looking worried.  
"Ok, this is getting weirder by the minute,"  
"You're saying that?"  
"Hey Porkpie," Grover said, "Stop freaking her out."  
The blond sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Just get on the horse," she said.  
"Hold your horses. I don't know who you are where you're taking me or why you're taking me there," I said, counting them off my fingers, "You answer those questions, I get on the horse," I pointed to the horse with wings.  
"I'm Annabeth and that's Grover," said the blond, pointing to the weirdo.  
"Fine," I said, "One down, two to go."  
I heard sirens wailing. Annabeth looked in their direction and seemed to get more worried.  
"Look," she said, "We don't have time now. I'll answer all your questions once we get to camp."  
"Wait, what camp?"  
The sirens got closer.  
"Look," said Grover, "If you get on the horse, we'll all stay out of jail."  
I sighed, "Ok fine"  
I got on the horse. I had absolutely no clue as to where these people were taking me but something told me to trust them. Annabeth and Grover got on the remaining horses. The sirens' wailing seemed to be coming from just around the bend. The edge of a police car became visible.  
"GO!" Annabeth yelled.  
The horses, pegasi I think they were called, burst into the air.

I gripped the pegasus's mane in an attempt to stay on. For riding a flying horse that was flying at maybe 100 mph with no saddle and zero experience, it was oddly comfortable. I looked down and nearly fainted. The trees below looked more like broccoli.  
"Oh God!" I groaned.  
The wind seemed to pick up, almost toppling us to the ground way down below.  
"She doesn't know!" screamed Annabeth and the wind died down.  
I clung to the pegasus's neck and it neighed. Grover and Annabeth looked at me.  
"You ok?" Grover asked.  
I must have looked pretty bad because he turned to Annabeth without waiting for my answer and said, "There's something wrong with her." Annabeth shook her head.  
"I think she's scared of heights, right?" she asked looking at me.  
I could only nod.  
"Close your eyes," she advised, "I'll tell you when we get there."  
"Thanks," I murmured and leaned against the pegasus's slender neck, shutting my eyes.


	2. I'm A WAHT?

**I'm a…..WHAT?**

I felt us landing and my stomach went up and down. Well, that's an understatement. But, being ADHD, I had to open my eyes. I saw the Empire State Building in the distance, so I figured we were in New York.  
"We're here," Annabeth said.  
I looked below and saw, well nothing I could place. It looked like a bunch of random buildings spread out with no actual layout, over what looked like Long Island. And a strawberry field. A strawberry field?  
"We're where?" I asked.  
"Camp Half Blood."  
"Half blood and half what?" I asked, plainly freaking out.  
Annabeth exchanged a glance with Grover and said, "Wait, we'll explain."

The pegasi landed in an arena without a bump. Two people were fighting in the middle with, OMG were those _swords? _Annabeth and Grover leapt off of their pegasi. I managed to get off without looking too much like a dork. One of the fighters turned. It was a broad-built girl with stringy red hair who looked like she was going to punch me in the stomach.  
"Hey Prissy, your girlfriend's back," she said.  
"Shut up Clarisse," the other one said.  
He had green eyes, black hair and a kindish expression. Both of them looked around Annabeth's age- 17 or so. They both held swords, only the boy's was scarier. The boy touched the tip of the sword (ouch) and it shrunk into a tiny little measly ballpoint pen. My jaw dropped. He noticed and grinned.  
"Surprised?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.  
"Hey!"  
They hugged.  
"Who's the kid?" the boy asked.  
"Kid?" I exclaimed indignantly, "I am 12 years old. I am a preteen. Get it? PRETEEN!"  
He stared at me. Then turning to Annabeth he said, "Who's the kid with attitude?"  
"Humph," I said, crossing my arms  
"Fine," he turned to me, "Who are you ki..."  
"Shut up," I cut through his sentence, "You call me 'kid' one more time, I WILL KILL YOU!"  
He grinned lightly, "I've gotten used to that."  
"Used to getting…killed?" I stammered. I turned to Annabeth, "Why am I here again?"  
"Remember, you're a half-blood?"  
"Half blood and half what? Paper, glass, wood? Half WHAT?" I yelled on the edge of insanity.  
"Well, technically, you're a demigod," Grover said.  
"Well, I have no idea what 'demi' means but I'm pretty sure I'm not a god. I am a twelve year old with a lot of problems. From which remote angle is that godly?" I said, distressed.  
"Calm down, ok?" Annabeth said kindly. "You're half-human and half-god. Well, half- Greek god. You know all those Greek myths? Well, they exist. Now. In the USA. They're real. And, sometimes, the gods have kids with humans. Those kids are us. Our lives are dangerous because monsters try to kill us. That's what the hellhound was. A monster," she explained.  
I turned to the green-eyed guy and said, "So that's why you have experience getting killed."  
"No, no, no, that's why I have experience with people and things trying to kill me."  
"And the difference is…?"  
"Quite big actually."  
"Uh huh. Wait, I don't know your name. Seaweed Brain right? No, wait, Prissy? Well, in that case your name's as sucky as mine."  
"No. It's Percy. Wait, what's your name?"  
"Nothing you need to know. Just call me…kid I guess," I said quickly.  
"Wait, two seconds ago you were yelling at me for calling you 'kid' now you want me to call you kid. What on earth is wrong with you?"  
I stared at him. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with me.  
"Umm…" he raised an eyebrow.  
Grover stepped in.  
"Percy, this is Alexandria. She's the half-blood we found in Boston. By the looks of it, she's pretty powerful," he said.  
Percy looked at me.  
"Percy, could you take her to see Chiron?" Annabeth asked sweetly.  
"Sure," he said then turned to me, "Come on Alexandria."  
I clenched my fists.  
"Don't call me that," I said, resisting the urge to punch him in his face regardless of his power.  
He looked at me surprised.  
"Don't call you what, Alexandria?"  
I glared at him.  
"Don't call me Alexandria. Call me Alex. Get it?"  
"Alex? Alex is a guy's name," he said.  
_ That's it. _"You are so dead," I said angrily.  
He drew his sword. "Oh yeah? Try."  
Grover jumped in between us. "Perc, come on, chill. You can't kill a newbie."  
"Fine, fine," he grumbled and sheathed his sword.  
I have to admit, I had been scared for a second. Trust me, that guy looks beyond terrifying when he's angry and holding his sword.  
"Come on, let's go meet Chiron like civilized people," Grover said and then added, "Please?" as an afterthought.  
Percy rolled his eyes but didn't argue. We walked towards a big blue building. I looked at the attic and back towards the door.  
"OMG," I said in a small voice.  
"That's the Big House," Annabeth explained, "That's where Mr.D and the activities director Chiron live."  
"Yeah, I got the 'big' part."

As we approached I saw two people playing cards on the patio. One was wearing a purple running suit and the other had a beard and was sitting in a wheelchair. The one in the wheelchair turned and saw us. He smiled. Somehow, that made me feel even more uneasy.  
"So, I see you have succeeded," the one in purple said.  
"Yes, succeeded in freaking me out!" I said.  
His eyes filled with what looked like purple flames.  
"Don't tempt me kid," he said.  
Yeah, I thought, I'm terrified of a little drunk man.  
"Pl…Please Mr.D," Grover stammered, "She's new."  
"Wait. Mr.D? What does the 'D' stand for?" I wondered out loud.  
Grover looked like I had shot him with an arrow.  
"Shh," he hissed in my ear.  
"Haven't you learnt _anything_?" Mr.D asked scornfully.  
D. Greek mythology. Gods, I'm stupid.  
"Dionysus?" I asked.  
"Took you a while didn't it? And, if I were you, I'd be more careful with names," he said.  
"Huh? Why names? Names are just names."  
He studied me for a while before disappearing into thin air, leaving behind the smell of grapes.  
"Umm…ok?"  
"Wow," I heard Percy say from behind me.  
I turned and saw him forcing down a grin.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I thought I was the only one he hated that much!" he gave up his useless attempt at keeping a straight face and burst out laughing.  
I glared at him.  
The guy in the wheelchair smiled warmly.  
"Sit down Alex," he said.  
Percy looked around.  
"Alex?" he asked.  
I ignored him and sat down.  
"Alex, how are you feeling?" the guy I figured was Chiron asked.  
Seriously? I thought I had made that pretty clear.  
"Umm…freaked I guess. I'm still not sure why I'm here though," I managed to say.  
He nodded like he was expecting this.  
"Not to worry. Most new demigods feel that way. You'll fit in soon enough."  
Then he turned to Grover, "Is…"  
Grover looked at Percy.  
"Hey Perce, could you go check on the first years? They were in the arena and things looked pretty bad," he said.  
Percy paled slightly.  
"Is Clarisse…?"  
Grover nodded. Percy turned so fast he almost tripped over his own feet and ran.  
Chiron asked Grover again, "Is she, well has she been claimed?"  
"Not sure if she's been claimed but I'm pretty sure, I'm almost positive, it's Poseidon."  
"What's Poseidon?" I asked.  
"Your dad," he replied.  
Chiron nodded and then paled.  
"What?" I asked, "Will someone tell me what's going on?"  
Annabeth pointed at the space above my head. I looked up and almost fainted.

It was fading as I watched but I could still see it clearly. It etched itself in my mind. It was a glowing green trident.  
"Is that? I mean…" I stammered.  
"Yup," Annabeth confirmed, "The symbol of Poseidon. Looks like Percy has a little sister."


End file.
